


No need for words

by ssol00



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssol00/pseuds/ssol00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke knew. He always did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No need for words

Everyone liked Yamazaki Sousuke. He wasn't the most popular kid in class, but he came close. The guys liked him because he knew how to have fun, but not at the expense of others. The girls appreciated his big, easy grin and blue-green eyes that crinkled at the corners when he laughed. His teachers had nothing but praise for him as well. If you ever had an errand to run, you could trust Sousuke to keep the class in line in your absence. He was very responsible, a natural leader.

A lot of people were surprised when they found out that Matsuoka Rin was his best friend. At first glance, the two couldn't have been more different. Rin was a whirling ball of energy - he smiled the widest, laughed the loudest, cried the hardest. He had a nasty temper, too. Once, he punched a boy twice his size for making fun of his sister. A lot of guys appreciated Rin for his brash honesty and wild ideas; others hated him for it. Still, no one, not even his haters, could deny that Rin had a certain aura. When his bright red eyes sparkled and flashed you could almost feel the air around him crackling in excitement. Most people let themselves get swept off their feet by Rin, but not Sousuke. He let Rin's fanciful dreams wash over him, trickle into him, but all the while he kept his feet planted firmly to the ground. Someone needed to be an anchor, a safe place for Rin should he ever get tripped up by his own thoughts. That person was Sousuke.

"What's wrong with Matsuoka? Is he feeling okay? Should I go get the nurse?"

Sousuke gave no reply and glanced at Rin, who was hanging around the bed of flowers instead of joining their game. Tanaka was a well-meaning kid - a little dense, but kind. Sousuke knew that Rin had a soft spot for him because he was always picked on (no matter how many times he denied it, Rin _did_ have protective big brother streak.) Tanaka seemed close to tears now, though. Sousuke guessed that Rin had snapped at him to back off. He was always moody this time of the year, though he tried hard not to let it show.

"It's nothing. Don't mind him. He..."

Sousuke hesitated. He didn't like telling lies. He never did, unless he absolutely had to, and he never found many situations where he felt it was completely necessary. This was one of the few.

"He had a fight with his sister yesterday. You know how he hates it when that happens. Just give him some space."

Tanaka nodded sagely. Sousuke was always right about Rin. He trotted off to rejoin the others.

Rin was now furiously rubbing at his eyes, a surefire sign of trouble. Sousuke didn't move from his spot, though. Rin hated to be caught crying, even in front of him. Sousuke often teased Rin about his tears, but he knew today was not that sort of day. Today, he had to be very gentle. Minutes passed, and finally Rin trudged over to where Sousuke was waiting. He seemed to be struggling for words, finally settling on a mumbled thanks.

"What did you say to Tanaka?"

"I told him you had a fight with Gou."

"Oh. Okay. Sorry."

 _Sorry for making you lie._ That was what Rin meant, but Sousuke didn't need Rin to say it out loud. When alone, their conversations were usually stunted, making it difficult for outsiders to understand, but they never had a problem.

"Can I go with you, today? You're going up there, right?"

"Yes. Yeah."

And just like that, it was decided. Today, Sousuke would visit Rin's dad, like he did, at least once every year. Sousuke thought about the money he had been saving to buy a new pair of goggles. Well, they could wait a little longer. He would drop by the flower shop to get something for Rin's dad. Probably roses, even if they weren't really the proper sort of flowers to place on someone's grave - roses were Rin's favorite flowers. He knew Rin wished to know what his _father's_ favorite flowers were, but Sousuke would say that they were probably roses, too. And that would make Rin smile. Sousuke knew. He always did.

 

 

He was right, of course.

Rin never cried in front of his father's grave, but this year he actually smiled a bit. Punching Sousuke's arm, he told his dad how much he had improved in swimming. How he liked all the strokes, but butterfly and freestyle were his best. He brought up that Nanase kid from Iwatobi, who they met every swim meet without fail. Rin babbled on about how fast he was, how clean his form was, how easy he seemed to make swimming look.

"He's really great, dad. I wish you could have seen him swim."

 _I wish you could have seen me swim._ That was what Rin meant, but he was too embarrassed to say that to his father. Probably because he thought he wasn't good enough. Because he had lost to Nanase, multiple times now, and was worried he would never catch up. Rin was like that. Sousuke knew. Sousuke cleared his throat.

"He's pretty good. But, you're probably too busy watching Rin to know."

 _I know._ That was what Sousuke meant. _I watch you, how hard you try._ Somehow, he really, really wanted Rin to get this so he added,

"No one swims like Rin does. Not even that Nanase. Rin swims for a dream."

Sousuke felt a little embarrassed. He usually didn't go out of his way to say these things aloud to Rin, gestures were usually enough to get the meaning through. He supposed this was why Rin complained he felt suffocated by Sousuke at times. They never really needed to talk. They understood each other too well, ended each other's words before the other even opened his mouth. And yet, right now he had said something totally unnecessary. Embarrassing. Stupid.

Sousuke watched Rin's eyes widen a little and then soften in understanding.

"Thanks."

"Don't be an ass."

"Aw, Sousuke. Are you blushing?"

"Yes. Now go away."

Sousuke had been expecting Rin to tease him on their way back home, but Rin was silent. He had plucked one of the roses from the bouquet Sousuke had bought and was absentmindedly twirling it with his fingers. He seemed to be deep in thought.

Sousuke guessed that Rin was probably thinking about the same thing as him. Maybe they had been wrong all along, to assume that just because you understood someone so well, that there was no need to express your feelings. Maybe it was better to fumble with words, instead of letting the other person decide what you were thinking. Even if he got it right, almost every time.

Yet, if they did that, what would that make their friendship? Their bond was special, precisely because they needed no words, because they understood each other so well - better than anyone else. Sousuke didn't want that to change. He knew Rin didn't either, even without asking.

He knew, right?

 

And so they continued to walk silently - almost touching, but not quite - side by side.


End file.
